Structural components are typically tested to verify their load-carrying capability and confirm the integrity of the component design. A test article representing the structural component may be mounted in a testing machine and subjected to test loads in a controlled environment to simulate loads to which the component may be subjected when in service. For example, test loads may be applied to a test article representing a component of an aircraft. Test loads may be applied to the test article during static and/or fatigue testing to simulate in-flight aerodynamic loads, landing loads, and other loads that may act on the component during its operational life.
During testing, the test article may be monitored to determine the response of the test article to test loads. For example, the test article may be instrumented with sensors at different locations so that the stress distribution in the test article may be determined. The stress measurements may be compared to predicted stresses at each location. The stress predictions may be determined by stress analysis of the component. In this regard, the measured stress data may be used to verify and validate the structural design of the test article and/or to validate the stress analysis methodology. The test data may also be used to obtain certification for the component and/or the aircraft.
For accurate simulation of a load to which a component may be subjected in service, it is typically necessary to mount the test article in the test fixture such that the test article is substantially aligned with the test load. Unfortunately, due to manufacturing tolerances associated with the fabrication of the test article or due to tolerances associated with the testing machine, the test article may be misaligned with the test load. Misalignment of the test load with the test article may lead to eccentric loading of the test article which may produce stresses in the test article that may not be representative of the actual loads to which a component may be subjected when in service.
As can be seen, there exists a need in the art for a system and method for mounting a test article in a testing machine such that test article may be aligned with the test load.